Yu-Gi-Oh! Avanzado
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: Las aventuras de una nueva generación comienza! Sigue las aventuras de un grupo de jóvenes duelistas que buscan hacerse un hueco en la historia de los duelos de monstruos en una época donde los duelos han evolucionado más allá de los Duelos de Acción! (Historia centrada en OCs. Todos los personajes introducidos serán OC) (Tuve que poner Yu-Gi-Oh! por no saber manejar etiquetas aún)


**Ok aquí vamos con una nueva historia, ya lo había dicho iba a trabajar en los primeros capítulos de las otras historias mientras trabajo en los capítulos de las otras historias ya publicadas.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus variantes no me pertenecen, todo lo que tiene que ver con esta franquicia es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y de Konami y cualquier compañía que posea acciones de la franquicia. Yo solo busco ofrecer una lectura que le agrade a los fanáticos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Introduciendo la Nueva Generación!**

(Lugar Desconocido)

Pasos podían escucharse retumbar en el lugar cubierto por la oscuridad como si la persona que estaba caminando no estuviera intimidada por recorrer un lugar a obscuras, caminando tranquilamente como si estuviera paseando por el parque.

De repente una pequeña luz empezó a parpadear, parecía que provenía de la muñeca de la persona quien decidió prestarle atención acercándosela a la cara. Cuando lo hizo la luz se volvió más intensa revelando las características del misterioso individuo.

Un chico, no mayor a 18 años de 1.79 de altura y de piel clara quien traía puesta una gorra gris con la parte frontal de color negro, una chamarra gris que estaba cerrada, pantalones azules y unos tenis negros con detalles en color blanco. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo tan intenso como la sangre y tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara que pasaba por su ojo y se detenía a la mitad de su mejilla, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su persona era su cabello. Incluso si estaba cubierto por la gorra uno podía darse cuenta de lo inusual que resultaba ser su cabello: había dos mechones de color gris que salían por la parte posterior de su gorra mientras un mechón de color azul caía por el medio de su cara por todo el lado izquierdo de la cara y se detenía hasta la altura de su nariz, para terminar el resto de su cabello era de color negro.

Si, su cabello era tricolor. Lo más sorprendente es que todo es natural…

El chico estaba ocupado con el aparato que estaba acoplado a su muñeca, pero si uno se fijaba bien que el artefacto mencionado de hecho ocupaba la mayor parte de su brazo, casi llegando hasta el codo…

*Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!*

El sonido de metal chocando contra metal le advirtió al chico que no estaba solo en este lugar tan extraño. Dando su total atención hacia donde provenía el sonido el chico decidió acercarse dejando que la luz de su artefacto le iluminara el camino y le guiara a través de la oscuridad. Acercándose al origen del sonido el chico fue recibido por una sombra que era de un tamaño mayor a comparación con él. Lo divertido era que, a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba y de que la luz aun provenía del artefacto del chico, la sombra se mantenía de un color negro profundo con solo sus dos ojos brillando, uno de un color rojo intenso y otro de color azul intenso. Luego una segunda sombra apareció detrás del chico, características similares a la primera sombra, pero con la única diferencia de que ambos ojos brillaban con un color rojo intenso. Las dos sombras luego se enfrentaron la una a la otra en una demostración de velocidad que dejo al chico sorprendido, jamás en su vida había visto algo moverse con esa velocidad!

Las sombras chocaban entre si una y otra vez y fue aquí donde el chico se dio cuenta que ambas sombras portaban armas, lo que parecía ser un par de espadas por parte de la sombra con los ojos de distintos colores y una espada y una guadaña por parte de la sombra de ojos rojos. El sonido del metal chochando entre si era lo único que se escuchaba mientras la mirada del chico seguía puesta en el espectáculo que estaba presenciando, varios movimientos eran realizados por parte de ambas entidades, hasta que en un movimiento sincronizado ambas figuras desaparecieron.

…

…

…

El chico se mantuvo estático ya que se encontraba solo de nuevo en ese lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía miedo de seguir avanzando, algo en esas sombras lo mantenía en un estado de terror total, como si una de esas sombras supiera de su existencia y lo estuviera observando mientras peleaba contra la otra. Unos minutos después el chico se armó de valor y siguió caminando entre la oscuridad aun sin saber que o con quien se podría topar.

' _E-es-esto es ex-extraño, ¿Dónde demonios estoy?'_ Pensaba el chico preocupado, pareciera como si estuviera atrapado en ese lugar tan extraño, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en ese lugar.

' _¿Qué eran esas sombras? ¿Por qué sentí como si una de esas sombras me estuviera observando, casi analizándome?'_ Seguía el chico sumergido en sus pensamientos si darse cuenta que detrás de él se empezaba a formar una tercera sombra, igual que la primera sombra tenía los ojos de color rojo y azul brillando con la misma intensidad, pero se diferenciaba de las otras dos ya que se podía apreciar que esta sombra tenía una figura más curvilínea, así como lo que parecía ser una larga cabellera.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico al sentirse observado una vez más, también sentía como si alguien, o algo, lo estuviera siguiendo.

' _Espero que no sea lo que creo que es…'_ Pensaba el chico para sus adentros mientras poco a poco daba media vuelta para revisar su espalda.

*Foosh!*

Justo en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta por completo la sombra se abalanzo sobre él con una mano extendida que se dirigía hacia su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón y el terror se reflejaba en los ojos del chico al ver como lo consumía la oscuridad…

"Aaahhh!"

(Habitación desconocida)

"Aaahhh!" *THUD!* "Ouch!"

En una habitación algo desordenada nos encontramos con una imagen un tanto curiosa… lo que parecía ser un bulto cubierto por unas sábanas se encontraba revolcándose en el piso mientras un quejido de dolor provenía de dicho bulto…

"Ah rayos! Eso sí dolió!" Se escuchaba una voz y cuando el movimiento se hizo más claro la persona debajo de las sabanas se liberó "¿Eh? Oh era solo un sueño" Resulto que esa persona era el chico de pelo tricolor que al parecer se encontraba despertando de su sueño _'Aunque ese sueño se me hizo muy real, demonios aun me siento algo…'_

*Knock knock* "¿Jair, oe estas ahí? Despierta ya que vamos a llegar tarde" *Knock knock*

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar ver a una chica parada en la entrada.

La chica parecía tener 18 años de 1.65 de altura y de piel clara, sus ojos eran de color morado y su cara tenía unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas y en el tabique de la nariz, sus labios eran delgados pero atractivos, su nariz era pequeña y respingada. Su pelo era lacio y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, era de color naranja claro y tenía un mechón de un naranja más oscuro que caía por el lado derecho de su cara. Vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca que llevaba la imagen de un gato en el centro, encima un chaleco negro con capucha y que tenía felpa de color blanco alrededor de la parte inferior del chaleco, en la capucha y en los orificios de los brazos. Sus pechos eran de una modesta copa B. Tenía también puesto un gorro de lana de color gris. Traía puestos unos shorts de mezclilla que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas y unas zapatillas deportivas negras con franjas blancas con un par de calcetas blancas que se abultaban justo por encima de las zapatillas.

Ella es Faye una gran amiga de nuestro protagonista (aunque ella sentía algo más por el).

La chica en cuestión se encontraba paralizada en la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos y un sonrojo muy notable, ¿la razón?, resulta que a nuestro protagonista le gusta dormir en calzoncillos y en este momento se encontraba sentado en el piso dejando a la vista su bien trabajado cuerpo, desde sus pectorales hasta sus abdominales, pasando por sus fuertes brazos y, pues, todo lo demás y esa era la razón por la cual Faye se encontraba totalmente hipnotizada: por el cuerpo de su amigo. Se había olvidado el porqué de su aparición y casi quería abalanzársele a su no tan amor secreto y hacerlo suyo allí y ahora…

"¿Um… Faye estas bien?" Gracias a Dios nuestro protagonista la libero de sus… ahem… pensamientos libidinosos "Ah que, um yo so-solo, que, bien ah, ah sí, vine a despertarte si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde" Dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba el pequeño brote de saliva que salía por su boca y su sonrojo se desvanecía. "Oh cierto, voy en un momento solo tengo que ducharme" Dicho esto el chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño fuera de su habitación. Pero alguien le impedía el paso… "Etto Faye, ¿estás bien? Necesito salir sino no podré estar listo a tiempo" Cierto es, Faye se encontraba aun en la entrada totalmente inmóvil, después de ponerse en pie nuestro protagonista seguía en ropa interior lo que le dio otra oportunidad a la chica de ver el cuerpo de su amigo y esto provoco que se perdiera en su mundo de fantasía, el ver que el chico se acercaba a ella no ayudo mucho y se quedó paralizada con su mente jugándole una broma de que el chico se había decidido a tomarla justo en ese lugar (vaya pervertida que es!) "Ah que! Si perdón, lo siento mucho, a-adelante!"

La chica se fue corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió hacia la planta baja del edificio, que es donde se encontraba la cocina y donde en este momento los otros residentes de la casa se encontraban, bueno algunos de ellos ya que los demás ya se habían ido.

Llegando a la cocina Faye se encontró con otras dos chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa mientras desayunaban un tazón de cereal cada una.

La primera chica parecía tener 18 años de 1.66 de altura, piel clara y de cabello castaño que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda con los bordes del mismo rizado y en un tono más oscuro con dos mechones rizados que se encontraban en los costados de la cara. Sus ojos eran de color miel, sus labios eran delgados, su nariz era un poco más grande que la de Faye y tenía una barbilla partida. Sus pechos eran de copa C. Vestía una blusa de tirantes de color rosa y encima una chamarra delgada de color rosa claro con los cierres en color dorado. Llevaba puestos unos googles a manera de collar que tenían los visores de color verde. Un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y unas zapatillas deportivas totalmente blancos.

La segunda chica parecía ser más joven, como de 17 años 1.64 de altura, piel clara y cabello negro lacio atado en una trenza de lado hacia la izquierda y un mechón de cabello libre de color rojo que caía por el lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos eran de color negro que brillaban con cierta inocencia, labios delgados y una nariz un poco más pequeña que la de Faye y con unas mejillas un poco llenitas que en ciertas ocasiones la hacían parecer una tierna ardillita. Sus pechos eran de copa D siendo la chica con los pechos más grandes de las tres, a pesar de ser la más joven. Vestía una playera de manga larga de color rojo que acentuaba sus generosos pechos y dejaba ver un poco de escote, encima un chaleco sencillo de color negro que no podía cerrarse debido a sus "atributos". Un broche con forma de flor de color blanco con detalles en color rojo adornaba su cabello sirviendo como pinza para sostener el peinado. Traía puesta una falda larga de color blanco que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Unas zapatillas deportivas de color rojo con las cintas y los bordes en blanco.

Estas eran Melissa y Dulce, amigas de Jair y Faye pero que secretamente también sentían algo por su amigo.

Las dos chicas vieron como su amiga llegaba hasta la cocina totalmente sonrojada con vapor saliendo de su cabeza y muy nerviosa. Llego y se sentó en la mesa dispuesta a desayunar cuando sus dos amigas decidieron hablar "¿Sucedió algo que debamos saber Faye-chan?" Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo con un aura maliciosa a su alrededor mientras los ojos de ambas chicas brillaban con una chispa de furia poniendo aún más nerviosa a Faye, quien rápidamente recobro la compostura "No sucedió nada que deban saber, e incluso si así fue no es de su incumbencia hmph!" Contesto la peli naranja con un bufido de molestia. Si bien las tres chicas eran amigas desde hace tiempo y se llevaban bien la mayoría del tiempo sabían acerca de los sentimientos que las tres compartían por el chico de pelo tricolor, algo que hacía que se vieran como rivales en el amor y que provocaba que en algunas ocasiones se encendiera una rivalidad algo acalorada.

"¿Estas segura Faye-chan?" Pregunto la castaña "Si, pareciera como si viste algo que no debiste haber visto" Continuo la pelinegra "Je, no les importa, aunque… debo decir que vi algo… que ustedes hubieran matado por ver… jejeje" Remato la chica con una sonrisa burlona, provocando molestia en las otras dos, pero antes de que pudieran responder la razón por la cual iban a pelear decidió hacer acto de presencia, vistiendo la misma ropa con la que se había visto en el sueño. Él chico había bajado a desayunar y se encontró con sus tres amigas quienes voltearon al verlo entrar en la cocina "Buenos días Jair-kun!" Dijeron la castaña y la pelinegra "Buenos días Melissa-chan y Dulce-chan" Dijo el chico sin darse cuenta que las mencionadas estaban sonrojadas por como el chico se había dirigido a ellas. No importaba cuantas veces el chico les hablara con ese honorifico ellas siempre se sonrojaban, no podían acostumbrarse.

Pero cierta peli naranja estaba molesta por eso… "¿Qué hay de mi Jair-kun? ¿No me vas a dar los buenos días?" Pregunto Faye con un tierno puchero en su cara y con una mirada molesta dirigida al chico quien rio nervioso "P-pero por supuesto, bu-buenos d-días Faye-chan" Dijo el chico nervioso, pero luego continuo "A-au-aunque si iba a decirte cuando fuiste a despertarme, pero estabas, no lo sé, ahm distraída, si eso era" Faye inmediatamente recordó lo que vio y se sonrojo fuertemente, imágenes del cuerpo semidesnudo de su amor platónico volvían a su mente y solo atinó a decir "Bu-b-bueno e-e-eso fue t-tu c-cu-culpa baka, estabas se-s-semi-semidesnudo frente a mi" "¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritaron Melissa y Dulce sorprendidas "ESO FUE LO QUE VISTE!" Seguían incrédulas las otras dos "Pervertida!" Decía la pelinegra "Argh! Maldita suertuda!" Dijo la castaña quien rápidamente se tapó la boca sorprendida por lo que había dicho, esperando que Jair no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que dijo mientras las otras dos también veían algo nerviosas esperando que el chico del cual estaban enamoradas no las viera como unas pervertidas o como unas inmaduras por como actuaban…

…

…

Para su suerte, Jair se encontraba sirviéndose un tazón de cereal y no había prestado atención a lo que sucedía ni siquiera al grito que dieron dos de sus amigas instantes atrás, cosa que calmo a las chicas.

"Oigan chicas ¿y los demás?" Pregunto Jair "Ya sabes penúltimo día, tuvieron que adelantarse para arreglar los preparativos para la graduación de mañana, además de que Casey planea retarte a otro duelo hoy, después de clases" Le respondió Dulce "Ah vale" Y con eso resuelto los 4 amigos terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron en marcha, cada uno llevándose lo que necesitaban para la jornada y eso era un aparato que se pusieron en el brazo y los estuches que tenían dentro sus respectivos decks. Con todo preparado salieron de su hogar que era una casa de 3 pisos que se veía a simple vista era muy espaciosa.

Resulta que los chicos atendían una academia especial que capacitaba a los duelistas en distintas disciplinas para que pudieran desarrollarse en el futuro. Si bien un duelista que poseía un disco de duelo y haya participado en un duelo oficial ya era considerado un profesional y podía ganar dinero con cada duelo en el que participaba, si este duelista quería podía elegir una rama especializada y estas eran: Duelista Turbo, especializado en los duelos turbo; Duelista Idol/Músico, que combinaba los duelos con los espectáculos de música; Duelista Avanzado, quienes manejaban lo que era conocido como Duelos Avanzados; Duelista Deportista, quienes unían los duelos con algún deporte que practicaran de manera profesional; Duelista Entretenedor, quien le daba a la audiencia duelos combinados con el espectáculo como el legendario Yuya Sakaki; Duelista Profesor/a, quienes aparte de ser duelistas servían como maestros en las escuelas de duelo; Duelista de la Ley, quienes fungían como los policías y atrapaban a los criminales y; Duelista Variado, quienes podían tener de más de una profesión aunque eran los más escasos por la dificultad del entrenamiento.

Debido a la evolución de los Duelos de Monstruos desde su creación ya era considerado un deporte y el ser duelista ya era considerado un oficio y debido al incremento de la tecnología y la ciencia los Duelos Avanzados eran los considerados como la atracción de la generación, gracias a que permitían que los duelistas interactuaran con sus monstruos de una manera más cercana a comparación de los Duelos de Acción, permitiendo todo lo que se podía hacer en esos duelos con la mejora de que ahora los duelistas podían convertirse en sus monstruos preferidos para continuar con el duelo, dejando un holograma con la forma del duelista el cual se encargaba de manejar el disco de duelo, recibiendo ordenes por parte del duelista quien estaba convertido en el monstruo. Gracias a esto los Duelos Avanzados eran los favoritos ya que, según los duelistas, permitía conectarte más con tus cartas.

Con esta tecnología los Duelistas de la Ley podían usar ciertos monstruos para atrapar criminales, siempre y cuando estuvieran en presencia de una torre que liberaba la energía que se usaba en los Duelos Avanzados y que permitía que los duelistas se convirtieran en los monstruos. Dichas torres eran muy difíciles de construir por lo que solo habían 2 a lo mucho en cada ciudad y el radio en el que la energía era liberada y permitía la transformación era muy limitado: apenas 2 km a la redonda.

(Academia de Duelos de ciudad Network)

La Academia de Duelos de ciudad Network era un lugar sorprendente y eso se podía decir con solo el diseño de la escuela: El campus era lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar toda una cuadra completa, era del tamaño de un centro comercial! Y como no iba a serlo si el campus debía tener el espacio suficiente para llevar a cabo todas las actividades dentro. Contaba con una pista sencilla para las prácticas de Turbo Duelos, un campo lo suficientemente grande para los Duelos de Acción y otro un poco más grande para los Duelos Avanzados, sin contar las aulas para estudiar, la biblioteca, la cafetería, los dormitorios para los estudiantes que vinieran de fuera de la ciudad y otras instalaciones que convertían la escuela en una digna de admirarse. Lo mejor de todo es que cualquiera podía inscribirse, no importaba el estatus social ni nada por el estilo, solo importaba que tuvieras amor por los duelos y nada más.

Y llegando a la escuela se encontraban nuestros cuatro protagonistas quienes ya estaban listos para el penúltimo día del ciclo: resulta que Jair, Melissa y Faye ya estaban en el último año y a punto de graduarse y Dulce estaba por entrar al último año, después de que sus amigos se graduaran.

"Ah vaya quien lo diría este es nuestro penúltimo día en este lugar" Decía Melissa con un tono de nostalgia en su voz "Si, lo sé, cuatro años aquí y pasaron rápido" decía Faye "Y lo mejor fueron las experiencias que vivimos aquí, ¿o no chicas?" Esta vez Jair habló "Bueno, aunque a mí me queda un año aquí y sin ustedes va a ser un poco aburrido" Decía Dulce con algo de molestia, a ella todavía le faltaba un año para graduarse "Ah no te preocupes Dulce, recuerda que Mónica y Andrea están en las mismas que tú, a ellas también les falta un año así que te harán compañía" Le recordó su amiga castaña "Oh cierto, lo olvidaba jeje" Decía Dulce. Los chicos ya habían entrado en la escuela cuando fueron llamados por unas personas que los estaban esperando.

"OE CHICOS POR FIN LLEGAN!" Gritaba un chico que se estaba acercando a nuestros protagonistas junto a 2 chicas.

El chico tenía la edad de Jair, 18 años, un poco más bajo que Jair con 1.75 de altura, piel clara y de cabello castaño algo alborotado con algunos rizos por aquí y por allá, de ojos color avellana y una expresión de bufón. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y encima una playera color verde oscuro con una frase de "Lord Destino" en letras amarillas, un pantalón color café claro y unos zapatos negros. Él era Juan, amigo de Jair y los demás y otro residente de la casa de nuestros héroes.

La primera chica que lo acompañaba tenía 17 años de 1.67 de altura, piel clara y cabello negro lacio y que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda y que tenía una diadema en la cabeza de color negro. Ojos morados de un tono más oscuro que los de Faye, labios delgados y una nariz pequeña. Pechos copa C. Traía puesto un vestido estilo lolita gótica con una abertura en el centro de color negro en la falda y en los costados con detalles blancos con lo que parecía ser un corset color rojo carmesí en el centro y por debajo del vestido. Unas medias largas de color blanco y unos zapatos negros completaban su vestimenta. Ella era Mónica, amiga de los demás y otra residente de la casa.

La otra chica era de 17 años de 1.58 de altura, piel de tez morena y cabello negro lacio que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de color negro, sus labios eran delgados y su nariz era respingada. Pechos copa C. Vestía una playera blanca sencilla y unos pantalones azules ajustados. Unas zapatillas deportivas de color negro con detalles en blanco. Ella era Andrea otra amiga de los protagonistas e igual residente de la misma casa.

Ellos tres se habían acercado a Jair y los demás viendo que ya habían llegado, Juan, Mónica y Andrea habían salido antes de la casa junto con las otras 3 personas que también viven ahí debido a que habían prometido ayudar con las preparaciones de la graduación, aunque el único que se graduaba de ellos tres era Juan ya que Mónica y Andrea todavía tenían que cursar otro año como Dulce. La razón por la cual decidieron salir antes era para acompañar a su amigo Juan de quien estaban enamoradas las dos, aunque fuera un secreto para los demás, bueno excepto para Faye y las demás chicas.

"Buenos días chicos, pensamos que no llegaban" Dijo Andrea "Buenos días a todos chicos perdón la tardanza, pero es que tuvimos ciertos, ahem, problemillas…" Dijo Melissa mientras le lanzaba una mirada de celos a Faye quien solo atino a sonrojarse mientras miraba en cualquier dirección que no fuera la de Jair. Las únicas que se percataron de su acción fueron Mónica y Andrea quienes sabían muy bien que había una rivalidad en marcha entre sus tres amigas por el corazón del mismo chico, bueno ellas estaban igual compitiendo por los sentimientos de Juan así que sabían lo que sucedía.

"Oye viejo será mejor que te prepares, Casey quiere enfrentarte en un duelo sin límites, dice algo de por fin derrotarte después de todos estos años p algo así" Decía Juan hacia su amigo de pelo tricolor "Je y lo estaré esperando, hace mucho que no tenía un duelo contra él, espero que sea sorprendente" Exclamo Jair con seguridad en su mirada esperando el duelo contra el que proclamo como su rival.

Las chicas se encontraban en su propia conversación mientras los dos chicos estaban en la suya "Entonces ¿qué paso que hizo que se tardaran?" Pregunto la morena a sus amigas "Puff! Que la pervertida de Faye vio a Jair semidesnudo…" "Faye pero que atrevida~! Fíjate que verlo mientras se preparaba para ir al baño~!" "¿Q-QUÉ? N-NO ESO NO F-FU-FUE LO QUE PA-PASO!" Chillo muy sonrojada la peli naranja por la acusación de Andrea "El apenas se había despertado y estaba cubierto por la sabana solo me tomo desprevenida!" Dijo un poco más calmada la chica de ojos morados y pelo naranja "Ah vale, entonces no estabas acosándolo" Dijo la pelinegra del vestido "CLARO QUE NO!" Volvió a exclamar sorprendida la peli naranja "Aunque yo esperaba esto de Melissa y no de ti" "¿QUÉ?" Grito la castaña "Eso sí" Secundo Dulce "Dulce no me ayudes…" "Ok ok lo mejor será que entremos ya a clases chicos, todos debemos ayudar a preparar los eventos, además de que debemos preparar nuestros decks para los duelos finales contra los profesores de mañana" Les recordó la pelinegra de vestido a los demás y así, todos los chicos decidieron entrar a clases.

(Time Skip hasta el final de clases)

Con la finalización de las clases todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus hogares excepto un grupo de chicos que se había dirigido hacia el campo de entrenamiento de Duelos Avanzados para el duelo que ahí se llevaría a cabo. El grupo consistía de dos chicos y 5 chicas y estos eran Jair, Juan, Melissa, Dulce, Faye, Mónica y Andrea quienes se dirigían a ese campo para presencia el duelo entre Jair y Casey los cuales siempre eran emocionantes. Al llegar al campo ya había tres personas esperándolos, 1 chico y 2 chicas.

El chico tenía 18 años, aunque parecía ser mayor, de piel blanca y pelo rubio con un mechón café esponjoso en el frente del mismo. Sus ojos eran de color azul y una expresión seria, casi fría e indiferente. Vestía una camisa de botones color azul cielo y encima una chamarra de color azul oscuro, casi negro. Unos pantalones totalmente negros y unas zapatillas deportivas grises. Él era Casey, amigo de los presentes y el ultimo chico que vivía con ellos.

Una de las chicas presentes tenía 18 años, de piel blanca y pelo color rojo lacio con una trenza pequeña en el lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos eran de color azul y sus labios eran delgados con una nariz normal y unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas. Sus pechos eran de copa D, pero un poco más pequeños que los de Dulce. Vestía una playera negra con los bodes de las mangas, el cuello y el borde inferior de la misma de color rojo, encima una chaqueta de cuero de color roja y unos pantalones ajustados de color azul. Traía puestos unos zapatos negros. Ella era Christina, amiga de los presentes y otra residente de la casa.

La otra chica tenía 18 años, piel blanca y pelo rubio lacio que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y que tenía dos mechones de color verde saliendo por el frente y que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran de color azul, sus labios eran delgados y sus pechos eran de copa D, igual que los de Christina eran un poco más pequeños que los de Dulce. Vestía una playera gris ajustada que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y encima una gabardina de color blanco con el centro del mismo y la zona de los hombros de color azul con bordes amarillos, por dentro se veía que era rojo. Unos pantalones blancos y unas botas de color blanco y que en el centro eran del mismo color azul que la gabardina. Ella era Jessica, e igual que en los casos anteriores era amiga de los presentes y el último miembro que vivía en la casa con los demás.

Lo divertido, y que parecía ser un patrón, era que Christina y Jessica estaban enamoradas de Casey, pero no hacían un movimiento por miedo y por la rivalidad que las dos tenían.

"Hasta que por fin llegas Jair, Ha! Pensé que te habías acobardado" Decía el rubio con un toque de humor, aun manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro, hacia su amigo/rival "De que hablas Casey si sabes que yo nunca le digo que no a un duelo, en especial a uno que se va a ser emocionante" Sonreía de manera confiada el chico de pelo tricolor "Hoy por fin será el día en el que te derrote de una vez por todas" "Jajaja síguete diciendo eso Casey- _chan_ ~" Decía Jair con algo de malicia juguetona hacia su rival, sabía que si lo provocaba el duelo se pondría más intenso… "Grrr" Y no se equivocó. El rubio tenía una vena hinchada en la frente y rechinaba los dientes de coraje, el bastardo le dijo 'chan', ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!

"Suficiente! Es hora de iniciar!" Rugió el rubio activando su disco de duelo. Su disco de duelo era de color negro y cubría casi todo su brazo, el cristal de la pantalla se encendió y una plataforma de energía se formó en el frente con la forma de los discos de duelo del pasado de color negro con los bordes azules.

"Que así sea!" Le respondió su rival activando su disco de duelo. Este era de color rojo e igual cubría casi todo su brazo, el cristal se encendió y la plataforma de energía se formó, era de color negro y el borde era de color azul.

"DUELO!"

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos y chicas aquí está mi tercera historia, aunque en realidad será la historia en la que me voy a centrar más. Como lo habrán visto esta historia estará centrada en puros personajes OC y en cuanto al romance pues los tres chicos presentados en este capítulo tendrán harem, ya fueron introducidas los primeros miembros de dichos harems.**

 **Si lo llegaron a notar hubo un par de referencias en este capítulo en cuanto a las generaciones anteriores se refiere. Eso me recuerda, esta historia se lleva a cabo después del final de Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Sí, ya sé que la serie aún no se acaba pero eso no afectara en nada la trama, además hay tiempo suficiente para que la serie concluya, ya que los personajes de las series anteriores no aparecerán sino hasta los arcos finales y para eso va a faltar muchoooo tiempo.**

 **En cuanto a los personajes seguimos con la tradición de Yu-Gi-Oh!: Protagonista (Jair, el nombre es tributo a Jaden debido a que empieza con "Ja" en lugar de "Yu". Esta última silaba estará más bien en el apellido. No le puse Jake porque en un futuro publicare una historia de Hora de Aventura y como eventualmente va a haber crossovers no quería que hubiera confusiones con los nombres de los protagonistas); Rival/amigo (Casey, eventualmente conocerán su monstruo de 3000 de ATK); y Mejor amigo/amigo gracioso (Juan, él va a tener un papel importante).**

 **Bueno todos los personajes van a tener un papel muy importante y eventualmente conocerán el pasado de todos los chicos y como llegaron a ser amigo y a vivir juntos y sin sus padres.**

 **Ah, por cierto, la escena del principio recuérdenla para el futuro ya que ahí hubo un par de mensajes que serán importantes para el futuro de esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido chicos y chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pueden enviarme un PM o dejar un review.**

 **Los leo después!**


End file.
